


A Sullen Rescue

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Femslash February, set between 2.0 and 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Asuka gets stranded and to her disappointment, Mari has to save her.Day eleven - rescue
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Sullen Rescue

Asuka groaned. She had already resolved that in the future, she would bring along a book or a magazine along with her on missions. Unfortunately, planning for the future did her nothing in the present. She couldn't even pace around, given the lack of space in her cockpit. She had considered opening it up and trying to find her way back to the Wunder, but when the power had gone out in her Eva, conditions had been uncertain, and the time passed since had given her little reason to suspect serious change in her favor.

She felt the ground shake. She paid that no mind, as the ground had been unstable when she arrived and her fight with the Angel likely made that worse. It was only when she felt a second tremor, followed quickly by a third, that she finally braced herself. It seems help had arrived.

She took cover in the cockpit, doing her best to stay steady despite the unrest. The shaking lasted for a number of minutes, but eventually she felt the last fade, this time, at last, not followed up by another. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, finally getting a chance to catch her breath. It was only a couple minutes more that she heard a sound from outside. The emergency handles on her entry plug were being used. From there, it wasn't long until the door started moving and light began pouring in through the crack. She shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the influx of brightness.

As she became able to see again, she noticed a figure standing in the entrance. A few more seconds and the future began to become more clear in her vision. Asuka groaned as her eyes narrowed.

“You.”

“Who else, princess? They couldn't exactly send Sakura, now could they?” Mari jumped down from the ledge into the cockpit. “Besides, it doesn't seem like you had very much of a handle on this yourself.” She extended a hand down to Asuka, who, with a resigned look in her eye, took it. Mari held her in place for a beat before pulling her up suddenly, holding her in place with her arm. She pulled the brunette closer as she chastised her, “You know, princess, you need to be more considerate. When I have to come save you like this, that's so much more work for the both of us.” She pulled Asuka closer, until their faces were just inches apart. “But I appreciate the time we get alone.”

Asuka slipped out of her grasp and started climbing the sides of the entry plug. Mari quickly followed. After some struggle, Asuka finally came to view the landscape around her, and how it had changed in the few short hours since she had last seen it. The shaking she felt was most obvious, as the land which had previously been flat and nondescript was now torn apart. A few hundred feet away, a massive cross of light hung in the sky, signaling that the Angel which had been rampant was now dead. Mari noticed her staring and spoke up, without prompting. “Didn’t give me much of a fight. For as good a pilot as you say you are, that should have given you no problem.” Asuka turned and glared, but quickly turned back and stepped out of the cockpit onto the snowy earth, walking away from the fallen mech which she had just left.

“If I had lasted just another minute, I would’ve beaten it. It was already almost dead, which is why it was so easy for you. You accomplished nothing here.” Mari ran up from behind and took a place in front of Asuka. She gave the redhead a cat-faced grin as she responded. “Excuses, excuses. Almost just means you didn’t beat it. And let’s not forget: I didn’t just beat that Angel. I saved your ass, too. Where would you be if I hadn’t come in all heroicly and rescued you?” Asuka cursed under her breath, but didn’t respond, leading Mari’s grin to grow.

The two walked silently for several minutes, before something appeared in the distance, first as a small dot, then slowly becoming more clear, showing it to be a small helicopter. Several minutes more and they had arrived at their destination. Mari jumped up and took a seat, while Asuka stewed. “Couldn’t you have stopped any fucking closer?” Mari shrugged and moved over. “Not my choice. They probably stayed far away to avoid the fighting going on. It’d suck if this got destroyed and we had to get rescued again. Better safe than sorry.” Asuka grumbled. “Well, couldn't they have waited? I don't think we needed to walk all that.” Mari shrugged. “Maybe they could've, but exercise is good for you. A little walking never hurt.” Asuka ignored her and instead turned towards the window and gazed at the landscape below her as the helicopter left the ground and started moving.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, so barely romantic but this is how i see these two they just constantly insult each other and then sometimes kiss


End file.
